Rei's Surprise
by Danica Loy
Summary: (One-shot) It's Halloween and the Bradebreakers are all dressed up to go to a party, what will they wear? And in the world did Rei do to himself! This an ANimecrossover. my first yaoi. Originally a fic rush so that is why it is so short.


May I submit this one? I just came to me off the top of my head. This is my first Fic Rush. This will be a Anime Crossover, ne?

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for the Halloween Party, that Robert invited us to!" shouted the undeniably cheerful voice of Max.

The small blond stood in the middle of the living room of the Bladebreakers apartment. He had worked so hard on his costume. His blonde hair had been spiked up high, and he had added multicolored highlights. He was dressed in tight blue and black leather pants and jacket. Along with a small gold-imitation pyramid, finishing Max off as Yugioh!

"Hey cool costume Max!" Tyson screeched as he too bounded into the room, excitedly.

Tyson had his dark blue hair out of its ponytail, sweeping his shoulders. He had spiked up the front of his hair and dyed it light blue. He was dressed in tight black tank top vest, and dark blue baggy pants.

"Tyson!" Max yelled astounded, as his jaw-dropped, sweat dropping, "Did you raid Kai's closet again? Kai is so going to kill you now!"

"Don't worry, Maxie!" Tyson replied, laughing and draping his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Besides it's Halloween, we're supposed to dress differently, how mad could Kai be?"

"Would you like me to show you now or later?" a gruff voice sounded behind making the boys turn to face a young man long hair that seemed to be dyed blood red, and dressed in a magenta jacket and pants. His arms were crossed, and holding a single rose in his hand.

Tyson and Max stood agape, for the longest time, until they couldn't take it and burst out laughing. Kai was dressed as Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho! Kai only glared at them remaining silent, leaning against the wall.

"Hey what's with all the ruckus, are you guys ready or not?"

The normally calm voice flowed through the room, bringing everyone back to the reality of the situation.

Tyson and Max stopped and stared at the new form unable to recognize the person who just came down the stairs, and stood next to Kai. "Who the hell are you?" Tyson yelled at the intruder.

"Guys, come on, it's me Rei."

The young man was dressed near the same attire as Kai was only his jacket and pants were a light green. However, the thing that caught everyone off guard was the slick black hair, gelled back and most of all, short.

"Rei? What did you do to your hair?" Max stuttered, blinking unbelievably at Rei's short hair.

Rei just smiled, "Do you like it? I had it cut just for this costume." And indeed he looked nearly identical to Yusuke Urameshi. "Well, shall we go?"

Tyson and Max still a little shocked and dumbfounded, followed their new short-haired teammate. Kai, on the other hand, just stared hard at Rei's retreating back as if looking for something. He found it, and surprised himself as he chuckled silently, closing the door.

Flash forward

"Ah man! Robert sure does know how to throw a party." Tyson exasperated, collapsing on the sofa as the Bladebreaker's reentered their apartment.

"Yea! I still can't believe you challenged all of the Dark Bladers to an eating contest!" Max yawned, slumping against Tyson's shoulder.

"That was fun! And Tala almost hit on me, just because he thought I was Kai, hehe!"

"Speaking of Kai, do know where he and Rei are?"

(Meanwhile in Kai and Rei's room)

"Kai stop staring at me! You almost ruined my costumes." Rei shouted tiredly as he stepped from his closet, in only white bath robe.

Kai just continued to stare, laughing slightly, as he rubbed a towel through his hair getting the dye out. "I was just thinking how cute you would look if you really did it."

Rei eyes lit up in shock, "Kai, how dare you! You don't like me the other way."

Kai stood up and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, kissing him gently. "I said you were cute, but you are still beautiful to me."

Rei smiled, reached up and undid the short black wig, thus letting his long raven strands fall around both lovers.

THE END

I hope you liked this, sorry of if it's not that good, like I said I thought this up within a span of ten minutes.


End file.
